thelionkingfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Canon Characters/The Lion King 1 1/2
Characters that appear in The Lion King 1 1/2. Ma Ma is the mother of Timon. Appearance Ma is a small and somewhat plump meerkat with wide cheeks, small paws, and thick arms. Her fur is smooth and light pinkish-tan, broken by her paler underbelly and paws. She has four taupe-brown stripes marking her back, and her toes and tail-tip are neutral brown in color. She has round, dark brown ears with lighter brown inner ears. Her glossy nose and eyebrows are both chocolate-colored as well. The area around each of her dark chartreuse eyes is pinkish-brown, and her eyelids are the same color as her primary fur color. Atop her head is a scruffy patch of pink-orange fur that sticks up slightly. Personality Ma is a devoted and supportive mother. She is very down-to-earth about what's important and will sacrifice her time and efforts to make others happy. She is also the only meerkat who's willing to stick up for Timon when he messes up. Throughout the film, she yearns for him to fit in and be happy. When he tells her that his place is not with his colony, she reluctantly lets him leave, in hopes that he'll find a better home. But she has a very strong attachment to Timon, as she can hardly stand being parted from him. Other traits of Ma's include bravery, devotion, a willingness to help, and forgiveness. She is also known to be sassy and strong-willed at times. Throughout the film, she tries to keep Timon's hair as neat as possible. Voice Actresses * Julie Kavner Close Relations * Brother or Brother-in-law: Max * Son: Timon * Adoptive Grandson: Bunga Appearances in Fanfiction Here are all the fanfictions that this character makes an appearance in that are on this wiki. If your fanfiction includes Ma, add it to this list. * The Lion Guard: Ma's Support * The Lion Guard: Finally Reunited * The Lion Guard: Kora and Vitani's Request * The Lion Guard: Bunga's Love * The Lion Guard: Another Kupatana Celebration * The Lion Guard: Matembo's Concert * The Lion Guard: Celebrating Kupatana * The Lion Guard: A Marvelous Performance *The Lion Guard: Protecting Ma *Timon And Pumbaa Meet Penguins of Madagascar *Lion King, The Jungle Book and Tarzan: A Crossover Battle *Webkinz and Lion King: Safari Life *Timon, Pumbaa, Pat and Stan: Night of the Zimwi Uncle Max Uncle Max is the uncle of Timon. Appearance As far as coloration goes, Max is pale gray in color with darker stripes along his back. His chest and the bottom of his muzzle are whitish-gray, while his ears, hands, feet, and tail tip are dark brown, almost black. Like his nephew, Max sports dark eye rims and thick eyebrows, framing a pair of beady, black eyes. Perhaps due to his old age, Max has short-cropped, gray hair. Personality Max is flinchy, irritable, easy to disappoint, a stickler for the rules, and very pessimistic about life in general. He is especially against the concept of being eaten. Voice Actors * Jerry Stiller Close Relations * Sister or Sister-in-law: Ma * Nephew: Timon * Adoptive Great-Nephew: Bunga Appearances in Fanfiction Here are all the fanfictions that this character makes an appearance in that are on this wiki. If your fanfiction includes Uncle Max, add it to this list. * Timon and Pumbaa meets Pat & Stan * The Lion King 2½: Timon's Colony *The Lion King: Kopa's Story *Timon And Pumbaa Meet Penguins of Madagascar *Webkinz and Lion King: Safari Life *Timon, Pumbaa, Pat and Stan: Night of the Zimwi Iron Joe Iron Joe is a member of Timon's colony. Appearance Iron Joe has light tan, ruffled, and unkempt fur, and dark brown stripes. A section of his tail fur has also been bitten off, presumably by a hyena. Personality Based on his brief appearance, Iron Joe is very paranoid. He is seen shivering and screaming while standing rigidly upright on a rock, protecting the meerkat colony. Appearances in Fanfiction Here are all the fanfictions that this character makes an appearance in that are on this wiki. If your fanfiction includes Iron Joe, add it to this list. * The Lion King 1 1/2 Rewrite * The Lion King 2½: Timon's Colony * Timon and Pumbaa meets Pat & Stan Category:Canon